Percy Jackson and the Twins of the Sea
by Greekgodofanime
Summary: Percy got in a fight with Annabeth and she leaves to do something. She isn't there when the Minotaur attacks two new campers and Grover right out of the border. The kids are Percy's younger siblings. Percy deals with the monster. He ends up being introduced to them and they are James and Bethany. He is asked to show them around and explain things. He will. Bethany likes Mythomagic.
1. Chapter 1

Greekgodofanime

They Arrive at Camp

Disclaimer: this is just something I thought of, Rick Riordan did not make this and only he can sell Percy Jackson stories. So enjoy and stuff.

One day Percy was just lounging around in his cabin with nothing to do. He and Annabeth had just gotten into a fight and she left camp to blow off steam. Chiron asked her to go buy a new record player from a nearby thrift shop, he always knew when to separate them, because Mr. D had "accidentally" spilled diet coke on it. But now Percy had nothing to do, ever since they got back from the big quest everyone has been busy with other stuff. Grover for example was busy finding another half-blood somewhere near Washington D.C.

It was when Percy was thinking about going visit him mom and stepdad Paul that the horns sounded. It was a sound that Percy knew all to well, a new half-blood has arrived and with it a bunch of hungry monsters on their trail. Percy was out of his cabin and at the border within the minute. That's when he saw them, Grover and TWO kids running as fast as they can. The kids looked about 12 but were probably 13, one a boy the other a girl. But that didn't catch Percy's attention. What caught his attention was the Minotaur closing in fast and the trident symbol glowing above the young half-blood heads.

Percy was almost to shocked to move. 'It couldn't be', Percy thought to himself. He was the only known half-blood child of Poseidon. But he didn't have time to think, he had a little brother and sister to save. Percy sprang into action, running down the hill past the kids and met the Minotaur head on. Right before he made contact he took out his trusty pen/sword Riptide, uncapped it, and swung hard. The Minotaur was going to fast to dodge and got the full force of the attack. The Minotaur and Percy have history. When Percy was twelve he defeated the Minotaur in this very spot and another time in the city during the fight against Chronis the lord of all titans.

Percy jabbed his sword toward the Minotaur hoping for a quick end to the fight, he has faced this monster twice already and he doesn't feel like doing it again. But no luck, the monster was able to move away getting only scratched. The kids were crossing the border and were now safe, all that was left was to defeat the Minotaur for the third time and he was done. The Minotaur charged, right as Percy dodged, Peleus, a dragon that guards the border, chomped down on the Minotaur. Percy then realized that he was subconsciously luring the Minotaur toward Peleus. Before leaving to go see about the new half-bloods Percy made a mental note to reward the dragon later.

Percy made his way to the big house where the kids were probably meeting Mr. D and Chiron. When Percy walked through the door Chiron said," –And speaking of him there he is! Come Percy I've got two children I want you to meet. This is James and his twin sister Bethany." The two turned around and Percy got his first real good look at them. James had golden hair with dark brown eyes. He was as tall as Percy was when he first arrived at camp. He wore a plain Doctor Who T-shirt and jeans. His sister Bethany was different. She had the same hair and eye color as Percy, obviously taking after her father like Percy had. She wore a T-shirt that said "Keep calm and play Mythomagic" on it with a pair of jeans as well. 'Nico and her will get along well', thought Percy.

"Hi, I'm Percy. My father is Poseidon god of the sea. And from what I saw not long ago I think that's something we have in common." Percy didn't have to have seen the trident symbol to know who their father was. Besides the comparison in looks with Bethany and him, Percy could feel the sea radiating off of them. It was like their very being longed to be in the sea just like his did.

H-hi Percy I'm James," the little boy said. "I saw what you did out there! It was totally awesome!" The excitement in his eyes was plainly obvious. "Do you do that all the time?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do. That's the third time I had to kill that Minotaur and I've had to fight countless other monsters too."

"AWESOME!"

"Hello, my name is Bethany. Do you play Mythomagic?"

"No one plays that stupid game Bethany. He probably has a lot of more mportant monster hunting stuff to do," said James.

"I may not play it but I do know a certain son of Hades that plays," said Percy. "I'll see if he's around later if you want?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Percy, would you please show these two around and explain things to them? It seems that Grover can't find the video we have for new campers," said Chiron. That's when Percy noticed the sound of things being moved around upstairs. 'Must be Grover trying to find the tape,' thought Percy. Good luck with that man.' Long story short, Percy and a few campers had stolen the tape as a joke and lost it a few years back. They never mentioned it to anyone in case they got in trouble. Not even to Grover.

"Sure, no problem. I wouldn't mind showing them around and introducing them to everyone. So is there any place you want me to start in particular or just start anyplace in general?"

"Start with the cabins. Show them where they'll be staying and explain their situation. Id ask myself but I have to hurry to meet Mr. D. He said he'd pay for the new record player but I haven't seen him and Annabeths already left." He lets out a sigh," Oh well I better find him. What's a god if they don't hold their end of a bargain?"

"Don't I know it," sighs Percy. "Come on guys lets go show you Cabin three, or as I know it, home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tradition for a Tour

As Percy walked them to the cabin his mind always went to the same thing When Percy was showed his life by the Fates, three old ladies with knitting needles, they also showed a secret kept hidden since before the gods. A course of history that must be repeated. But Percy kept it in the back of his mind because it wasn't time. But now there were more children of Poseidon so it was time. Once they got to the cabin Percy shut the thoughts away it wasn't time yet. It would not happen for a few more days. (**More on this later, maybe next chapter**)

"So this is our home. There are already a few bunks here so we don't need to worry about where to find a space to sleep because only me and one other have slept in here", explained Percy.

"Is that other person still living here?" Bethany seemed nervous about meeting another camper.

"No he is down at the forges in Atlantis and is currently the general for our father's army." Percy always loved bragging about his little brother, even though Tyson was a lot bigger than Percy. "So how do you lie it?"

They were awe struck. "IS THAT A FOUNTAIN IN THE CORNER?!", shouted James.

Meanwhile Bethany was able to find a bed that was near the window by the door. "I'm sleeping here."

"Well I'm getting the one next to Percy's bed," declared James.

"You can have it but I should warn you I make a lot of noise when I sleep because I have a lot of nightmares," explained Percy.

"I don't mind. I'm a heavy sleeper," said James. _That's not good for a demi-god,_ thought Percy.

"Well now that you know the cabin I'm going to go give you a tour of camp and a word of advice, if we cross paths with a child of Ares do not lose your temper. It will be extremely difficult but don't. Just stick close to me, got it?"

"Yes sir." They say in unison.

"Good." For the next ten minutes Percy showed the twins all of camp an explained almost everything. Only thing left was to show them where the bathroom was. When he turned back he noticed that the kids were gone and he knew where to find them. When he got to the bathroom he could hear Claris and her siblings having a hard time getting the kids head into the toilet. Percy felt a tug in his gut and knew he didn't have to interfere. The toilets were about to be destroyed by a child of Poseidon, again. It seems to be a ritual.

Just then the whole area was flooded with toilet water. And Claris was walking out with her siblings soaking wet. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THEY WERE SEAWEED HEADS BROTHER AND SISTER!" That's when she saw Percy. "YOU! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Percy not being one to lie about this sort of thing told the truth. "Of course I did. I knew they would be alright so I let them drench you in water. I'm trying to put it in that thick head of yours to stop this."

Before she could charge the twins rushed out of the bathrooms. "Percy did yu see that? It was so awesome. We took care of those meanies," shouted James.

"Yeah," said Bethany. "Serves them right. But why aren't I wet?" Percy made a mental note to explain their powers later.

That's when the dinner bell rung. "You got lucky Jackson," said Claris as she stomped away. Everyone will have found out what happened when they saw her wet and two new campers sitting with him. At dinner Chiron introduced the new campers and Percy realized he didn't know their last name. It ended up being Clinton.

The next few days went by without many disturbances. In those few days Percy explained everything he could and taught them a lot about their powers. The rest was up to the. _Now is the time_, thought Percy. _It's time to set fate into motion._


End file.
